Key Of Twilight
by Key Of Lost Memories
Summary: A New Keyblade Master has been born in Twilight Town. sorry not good at summaries possable Riku/Oc. crossover of multiple anime
1. Chapter 1

A girl with long blond hair stood on what looked like a stained glass platform it was blank but was split in half.  
One side was white and the other side was black she also found herself wearing armor that was was also white and black

"I see..." a voice said

She turned around

"Whose there?" The girl shouted

"Your soul is split between light and darkness" The voice spoke

"W-What do you mean?" she asked the voice

"You must chose..." it said

"Chose what?" she asked it

"Chose between light and darkness" it said

two paths lead to different roads the one on the left was filled with light and the one on the right was filled with darkness but then a center road appeared

"Or...are you the "one" " it said

The girl stood there looking at all three roads she couldn't decide on a path then started inching closer to the middle road

"The road to Twilight...if you are the "one" you should be able to pass through without any doubts" the voice said

The girl continued to the middle path

"Tell me child...why Twilight?" the voice said

"Well...Light and Darkness is apart of us so it's more fitting for most humans to pick both" she said

"Interesting thought...continue down your chosen path. But beware if you begin to doubt the path to Twilight your path will disappear and you could wonder in nothingness forever" it said

The girl continued down the path a blinding light grew as she walked the path and then nothing.

Blue eyes opened and looked around the dimly lit room she looked at her star clock and sat up.  
She turned to the window and opened it.  
She looked out to her home of Twilight Town and heard the birds chirping and the train went by.

"Hey!" a voice called

She looked down to see her three friends Hayner, Pence and Olette

"Hey Alice!" Hayner called

"Hi guys"Alice said

"Hurry up and get dressed we are planing our last two days of summer break" he said

"OK I'll meet you at the Usual Place!" she said

"Hurry up" Olette said

The three ran off and the girl Alice hurried to get her dressed to meet her friends for her final days of Summer School

* * *

and here it is constructive criticism please! Kingdom Hearts and it's characters Belongs to Square Enix. Alice belongs to me


	2. Chapter 2

In The streets of Twilight Town Alice was running to her friends secret hide-out.  
She entered the hide-out to find the three extremely bored.

"So what is our plans for today?" She asked

"Well we can't decide if we want to go to the beach or the carnival tomorrow" Hayner said

"Well how about we discuss this after the Struggle Tournament" Alice said

"But we'd like to be ready to go to one or the other" Pence said

"OK then lets vote right now" Olette said

"Beach!" Hanyer and Pence said

"Carnival!" The girls said

"It's a tie...man this is gonna be hard" Hanyer complained

"Hey I got it!"Alice said

The three looked at Alice

"Well me and Hayner are in the Struggle Tournament right...So about this.  
If I win we go to the carnival if I lose then we got to the beach" she explained

"Sounds good" Pence said

"Find but don't expect me to go easy on you just because your a girl" Hanyer said with pride

"Your so going down" Alice said

Sparks flew between the two

"Lets go the Tournament is gonna start soon" Olette said

The four friends went to the tournament everyone was excited and cheered as some of the Struggle Contestants arrived. Both Hayner and Alice rushed to the group they both then went around the corner for briefing

"The Rules are simple you just have to collect the most orbs for you to win got it!" The Referee said

They all nodded

"Alright then lets go and Struggle!" the referee said

Everyone was paired up with someone and the first match was Seifer Vs Vivi

"So who do you think will win?" Olette asked

"Well I heard Vivi has been training a lot so I hope he wins instead of Seifer" Hanyer said

"Go Vivi!"Alice shouted

The two fought furiously Vivi attacked a few times and Seifer blocked most of his attacks it was a close match but Seifer ended up winning

"Ah man the little guy lost" Pence said with disappointment

Vivi walked off with a sad look on his face he went over to the benches and sat by himself

"Where are Seifer's lackeys?" Alice asked

"They went out of town" Hayner said

"Seifer is the winner" The referee announced

The everyone but the four clapped for him he walked down from the arena and went over to the benches

"The Next match is Chris and Jamie" the referee said

The next match we kind of quick because the two fighters were not the greatest so it ended with Chris as the winner

"Winner Chris!" The referee said

everyone clapped for him

As Chris walked off the stage he looked over at Alice with a strange look she looked over and felt unconformable and moved away Chris then walked away

The next match is with Hayner and Seifer

"Alright I' m gonna kick some butt" Hanyer said

"Ah shoot I didn't bring my Camera...I'll be back as soon as I can" Alice said

She jumped up from the bench and ran full speed to her house she eventually got to her house and ran up her room she tore her room apart looking for the camera and when she finally found it she noticed something at the corner of her eye. It was a figure somehow standing on air or floating with a dark red cloak with a large black X across the chest Alice stared at the figure and when she opened the window to get a better look the figure disappeared

"What was that?" she wondered

She stared out the window for awhile trying to figure out what just happened

"Oh crap! The Tournament!" she shouted

She ran down the steps and ran as fast as she could back to the tournament to catch the fight.  
When she got their Hanyer was ready to strike Seifer so Alice prepare for the strike.  
But then Seifer dodged it and attacked him from the side

"Winner Seifer!" The referee shouted

The townsfolk clapped

Alice frowned at the lose she had already took the picture she then approached her friends and then Hayner

"You did your best Hayner" Olette said

"Yeah.." he said with shame

"Don't worry bud you'll get him next year" Pence said

"Yeah you'll just have to try harder"Alice said

"Hey losers!" Seifer called

"I'm taking you down!" He said

He walked away the four glared at him

"Can't I bash him in the head with a pipe" Alice said

"No Alice..." Olette said

"No one has to know...I'll make him disappear" Alice grinned evilly

"No but you can do one thing for me" Hanyer said

"What?" Alice asked

"Destroy him!"Hanyer said with flames in his eyes

"Will do!" she said

The Next Fight is between Alice and Chris

Alice approached the stage and waited for the other kid

"Um...where is Chris?" the referee said

Everyone looked around and he was no where to be seen someone whispered to the referee  
"It seems that Chris is ill and cannot continue so it looks like Alice wins by default" the Referee said

"Aw man!" Hanyer said

"I wonder if he will be OK?"Olette said

"How cares this means that Alice is going to fight Seifer!" Hanyer said

"Hayner! That's so mean!" Olette said

"sorry.." he mumbled

" OK the final fight between Seifer and Alice will now commence" the referee announced

He walked up onto the arena

"Hey Alice...how about a date if I win" Seifer asked her

"Ew! Dating you is like catching Cancer" Alice said in disgust

"Begin!" The referee shouted

Alice charged in and swung down her Struggle Sword and he blocked it he swung at her three time she was hit twice and dodged the last one to regain the fallen orbs  
she put force on her legs and pushed off to knock down Seifer some of his orbs fell and she was able to pick them up he came from behind and hit her on the back of the head she tripped and fell on the ground she lost more orbs so far she was losing.  
Alice got back up and tried a few random hits he got hit a few times and she picked up the orbs that fell.  
Seifer charged at her and he to hit her but she ducked and sweeped his legs he fell over and lost a lot of orbs. He tried to hit her while jumping back up but she barely moved out the way. She then hit him on the head with a lot of force and he fell backwards.

"Time!" The Referee shouted

They stopped Alice was a little tired and she somehow tripped on her own feet and fell of the arena everyone started laughing and Alice just blushed in embarrassment she got up and went over to the Referee he counted the orbs that they both had

"The Winner is Alice! By one orb!" He announced

Everyone cheered for her as she jumped in the air happy that she won Hanyer,Pence and Olette ran to her

"You did it!"Olette shouted

Alice was handed a trophy she raised in the air and the people cheered

"We should celebrate!" Pence

"Off to the Ice Cream Parlor!" She shouted

The four headed down the Ice Cream Parlor and got four Sea Salt Ice Cream then they headed up to the train station's clock tower and went up to eat their Ice Cream and look at the view

"So The Carnival Tomorrow" Hanyer said

"Yep" The girls said

"What's gonna be there?" Pence asked

"Games,Food,and some rides" Olette said

Alice took a bite of her Ice Cream and saw something beside her she turned to see a boy with spiky blond hair with a white jacket,black zipper shirt and tan pants.

"Um hi?" she said

The boy didn't speak

"Um are you new?" she asked

He still said nothing

"Who are you talking to Alice?" Olette asked

"You don't see him there is this kid that is here" she told her

"Um what guy?" Hanyer asked

"Right here-" she started

She turned to see the boy was gone

"Huh? I could of sworn I saw someone there?" she said

"It must have been a bird" Hanyer said

"A bird that looks human Hanyer. That sounds stupid" Alice said

"Well it's getting late we shout head back" Olette said

"Yep and get ready for tomorrow boys" Alice said

"Can't wait!" Hanyer said

The four got up and got down from the tower Alice then stopped to look up and saw the boy from before only he wore a black cloak and had someone else there a man with spiky red hair wearing the same cloak.  
She decided to leave it be and went back home


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I took so long now enjoy chp 3 OR ELSE!!

* * *

It was a bright day in Twilight Town and the gang was already on the bus as they went downtown they saw Balloons flying and rides visible from the train.  
The train stopped and they rushed out into the Carnival.

"I don't even know where to start" Hanyer said

"I do. Time to hit those rides" Alice said

The gang went on the multiple rides that they had they would ride 4 rides and then play one or two games and repeated.

They went to the Roller Coaster called "Around The Town" A New and Special Roller Coaster that literary took a high speed tour around the entire town the only thing they didn't like was it had no loops.  
The construction was about two months before the Carnival . They were waiting in line for the ride

"I wonder if we go past the Clock Tower?" Olette asked

"Maybe.." Pence said

"Who cares I just wanna ride!" Hanyer said

It got around to their turn and they sat in the first two seats. When the ride started to go up the large hill it stopped at the top

"Enjoy the high speed tour" an announcer said

The Coaster went down the hill and the people screamed as it went down the left the Carnival area and went to the other side of town they went across the town and out to the water and glided across it then it rose again and whipped around the corner to the clock tower  
they reached another hill and it went zooming down behind the clock tower and took off. The Coaster whipped around and reached two more hills and fell to the other side of town and into the water  
it reached to the tallest hill in Twilight town and went back to the beginning of the Coaster tracks they got off and walked off the platform.

They later went to a Food stand to get something to eat

"I can't believe they made something like that" Pence said

"Are we gonna see Roller Coaster tracks outside our windows now?" Hayner said

"No this is the only time they are doing this after today they are going to remodel the coaster like a normal one so it'll take awhile for the tracks to come down" Olette said

"Too bad I would like to ride it again. Guess we got lucky" Alice said

They finished eating and played some games. Pence and Olette won a Targeting Game and both won a stuffed animal, Alice won a large Heart Plushie and the gang took a picture together at the entrance

It was night time and everyone gathered to watch the Fireworks

"Ugh!" Hanyer said

"What?" Alice asked

"School is tomorrow" He mumbled

"Well maybe you can pass History this year" Olette said

He glared at her while Olette stuck her Tongue out

A flash of red was in the air the fireworks had started and everyone was in awe

The four friends watched the multiple fireworks flashed into the sky

"Wow!" Alice said

"It's time..."A voice said

Alice turned to see where the voice came from and saw nobody she decided it was nothing and returned her gaze to the sky to watch the colors explode.  
When it finished they took the first train back and it was crowded. When they finally got off they each said their good-nights and went home.  
The first thing Alice did was take a shower and jumped into her Pjs and jumped into bed. She couldn't wait to take her first class of school.  
Cooking Class.

* * *

I got creative with the roller coaster so...yeah anyway Please Review and remember Constructive Critisim or Positive Feedback Alice belongs to me and everything else to Square-Enix how much you like it


	4. Chapter 4

Alice woke up and expected the morning sky but instead it was still night

"Huh? Is this a solar eclipse?" she wondered

She looked at the clock and saw that it was suppose to be morning. She got dressed and went downstairs.

"Mom, Dad what's going-?" she trailed off

She looked around and her parents weren't there she then went outside it was empty

"Hello?" she called out

Nothing but silence and she voice that echoed through the town. She tried looking around town and it felt like a ghost town. She then noticed something moving on the ground it looked like a shadow but when she looked up nothing was there. The shadow came to life. The creature had bright yellow eyes and it looked like a bug

'What are these things?" she said

The shadow creature suddenly swiped at her and she moved out of the way and ran down the street trying to find anyone she ran to the train station and she suddenly sank in a pool of darkness the pool was sucking her in fast

"H-Help Me!" she cried

"Don't fight it…" a voice said

Alice recognized the voice from her dream

"What do you mean don't fight it!" she shouted

"You are the "One" you must let it take you" it spoke

"But" she tried to protest

A orb of light was in her hand and was shining brightly

"That's it. Let the darkness take you but don't let go of the light" it said

"Normally voices' talking to you is a bad thing but…here goes nothing" She said

She fell in the dark pool and blacked out

* * *

"Sir we have found her. The Keyblade Master of Twilight has been born" A boy in the red cloak said

"Good now we have to lure light, darkness, and twilight to our world and the chaos will begin" a sinister voice said

Alice felt warm and also she heard voices whispering she opened her eyes to see a few people on the other side of the room. She sat up and got out of the bed

* * *

"Oh! You're up" a soft voice said

The woman had long brown hair in a high ponytail in braids held with a red ribbon she wore a white/pink dress and brown boots.

"How are you feeling?" she asked

"Um…fine Ms?" she stopped not knowing her name

"Aerith…my name is Aerith and the others over there are my friends the one in the chair is Cid, The one on the wall is Squall, the girl over there is Yuffie, and the man in blue is Merlin" she said introducing herself and the others

"Oh um hi…my name is Alice" she said introducing

"Nice to meet you Alice" Aerith said sweetly

"So...Where Am I?" Alice asked

"You're in Radiant Garden" Yuffie announced

"Radiant…Garden?" she repeated confused

Alice was confused she had never heard of Radiant Garden then at that moment a man rushed in he had blond hair that strangely looked like a bird he wore a black sweater with overall pants he carried a very large sword that made Alice nervous

"The Heartless are coming!" he shouted

"Heartless?" Alice wondered

"Where are they Cloud?" Squall asked

"Outside" he said

"Alice you stay here" Aerith told her

Squall, Yuffie, and Cloud went out the door

"What are Heartless?" she asked

Creatures created from the darkness they can steal other people's hearts" Merlin explained

Alice looked out the window and saw the creatures in strange armor and even those shadow bugs

"Hey! Those are the bugs that attacked me in Twilight Town!" she said

A bright light shone in her hand and it started to form it was a key…a strange looking one. The handle had two white wings with a long body that was half white and half black and one wing at the head on the side with dark vines going up it the key chain hung low and it was a heart with a white gem in it.

"S-She has a Keyblade!" Aerith said in shock

"A…Keyblade?" she said looking at the item in her hand

"That means your one of the chosen warriors" Merlin said

"That means you can help" Cid said

He grabbed Alice by the hand

"Cid! What are you doing?!" Aerith shouted

He pushed her out the door

"Just hit them until they disappear" Cid Said

Alice held her Keyblade and saw how the others handled them. One of the Heartless was in front of her so she swung her Keyblade and hit it. The shadow disappeared.

"Hey! You got a Keyblade!" Yuffie said

She felt a warm light and her outfit changed into a dress like outfit

"Um…Am I suppose to do that?" she wondered

The Heartless turned and at once attacked Alice. They piled on her and she felt the strangest thing. Her heart was being pulled in many different ways it was a painful feeling. She was unable to call for help because the pain was so intense that her voice box was cut off she later blacked out.

"It's a good thing you got here" Yuffie said

Alice woke in bed again

"Déjà vu" She thought annoyed

"I have never seen a Keyblade that changes someone like that" Aerith said

Alice laid in bed to listen to them talk

"I think I know why she is different from the two" Merlin said

"Why?" Squall asked

"While she was fighting I noticed that the Keyblade has both light and darkness. The form she was in during that time was when the Light overtook the Keyblade but when she passed out her form returned to normal and the darkness was back" Merlin explained

"So is the light and darkness fighting or something?" Yuffie asked

"Correct! It seems that her soul is split in two sides just like the Keyblade and the two powers seemed to be fighting for control" Merlin said

"So far I know one person who can do that maybe he can help her" Cloud said

"I also found out that the darkness in her Keyblade has a special ability" Merlin said

"Like what?" Aerith asked

"It seems the Keyblade can collect one soul from someone and fuse with them for a short time also giving her new powers" Merlin explained

"Similar to Sora's Fusion Drive with Donald and Goofy" Squall said

"Yes it very interesting" Merlin said stroking his beard

"Well we have a new Keyblade in our hands and looks like we have to train her" Cloud said

"Yes but we need that man to help her control both light and darkness" Merlin said

"Alright but for now let her rest" Aerith said

"Yeah after all she almost lost her heart today and we have to tell her that she is in another world" Yuffie said

Alice was shocked to learn she was in another world and wondered what tomorrow would bring she drifted off to sleep tired of what happened today

* * *

Yay! Adventure somewhat begins

Disney & Final Fantasy & Kingdom Hearts Characters belongs to their creaters but Alice belongs to be


	5. Chapter 5

Alice Followed Squall and Cloud to an upper part of Radiant Gardens where a large training field and in front of the field was a small house Squall knocked on the door a man with long silver hair with strands to the side came to the door. Alice got a closer look at him he had small blue beads in his hair and wore a blue and silver like armor.

"Hello Squall, Cloud can I help you?" the man said politely

We got a job for you Cloud said

We got a keyblade master that has the same powers as you Squall said

"I see is that her" he said pointing to to Alice

"Yeah her name is Alice, The Keyblade Master Of Twilight" Squall said

The Man walked up to her with a smile

"Hello, My name is Cecil Harvey" he said introducing himself

"Hello" she said shyly

"We need you to train her to control light and darkness and you are the only one here to do it" Squall said

"Alright then I'll help Cecil said

"Good causes after her training she will be able to go to other worlds" Squall said

"W-What? Other Worlds?" Alice said confused

"We'll explain later" Cloud said

The two left

"Alright lets go out to the field and I hope you don't mind but I have two students that are also training with me" he told her

"OK I don't mind" she said

Cecil went into his house and Alice followed the trail to the field he saw two people standing there and one was in the sky a girl with long blond hair tied in a ponytail with a purple ribbon she wore a red top with floral patterns purple like leggings and red boots. On The ground was a boy he wore a fancy green top and baggy pants his belt hanging in from of him and green boots. He had two blades in a brown pouch at his left side. The thing she noticed about the boy was that they had a tail. They both noticed her and walked up to her

"Hello. Are you here for some training?" the girl asked

"Yeah" she said

"I haven't seen you here before are you new?" the boy asked

"You could say that" Alice said

"Well Welcome to Radiant Gardens I'm Terra" The girl said smiling

"I'm Zidane" the boy said

"I'm Alice" she said introducing herself

"Alright students!" Cecil shouted

"We have a new student with us and she is a Keyblade Master" He announced

"Keyblade?!" The two shouted in shock

"You didn't need to broadcast it" Alice said annoyed

"Terra, Zidane I want you two to train together for awhile" Cecil told them

"Yes Cecil-Sensei" they said

The tw gave Alice and Cecil some space

"Alright Alice I'll teach you how to use the power of light and darkness" Cecil said

"OK..." Alice said unsure

"To use the power of light you have to think of a time when you were most happy" he explained

"In other words a happy memory?" Alice asked

"Correct" he said

Alice closed her eyes and thought about the time she went to the carnival with her friends she felt a light feeling and a bright light shone and she transformed

"I did it!" she said existed

She suddenly turned back

"Well almost" she thought

"You have to keep that memory in your head to stay in that form it's the same with darkness only you have to think of a time when you had to defend" Cecil said

"Well me and Hayner fought Seifer to help our friends" Alice said reminiscing

She closed her eyes and had that memory in her head and felt a dark energy she transformed again it was a strange feeling she kept the memory for about 7 minutes but she changed back to normal

"Very good to keep those forms you must think about the Good Memories for the form of light and Memories of Justice to keep you form of Darkness Class is dismissed for now I will see you all tomorrow" Cecil said

Alice went to Aerith's home and stayed the night. She slept in the guest room and looked out the stars

"I wonder what other worlds are out there?" She thought

She looked at the stars then she laid back down

"I can't wait to get out to see the other worlds" she thought

She turned over and went to sleep

* * *

Yay more Final Fantasy Characters.

I find Cecil more like a teacher so I made it so that Cecil was a battle trainer and I think it was great idea that Cecil taught Alice how to control her dual powers

I do not own these FF Characters I own the story plot and Alice

(I added Terra and Zidane becaus they are cool)


End file.
